The Legend of Broly
by Demod20
Summary: What is the origins of the Legend that was the mightiest Super Saiyan born, Broly? A tie-in series to the Vegeta Chronicles, this re-tells the hours of Broly's birth and the eve of Planet Vegeta's destruction, as he and his father, Paragus, narrowly escape their home planet's destruction.


**THE LEGEND OF BROLY**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Birth of Power Incarnate**

* * *

**Planet Vegeta - Age 737**

"Nnnnnngh! Aaaaaaah! Ngh! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The blood curdling screams of a young Saiyan woman ripped through the emergency room. These screams, while common among most female mammalian creatues, due to the extreme physical stress and pain of delivery, this seemed almost earth-shattering to the trained Saiyan doctors.

Throughout the procedure, one of the most passionate and hardened female warriors, next to Hanassia, was writhing and screaming, as if undergoing the most heinous birthing procedure. It was uncanny, that the mother of this to-be-born child, Selary, would be the most bothered by the process.

"Doctor! The sedatives aren't working! Its all we can do just to hold her down!" The burly nurse spoke aloud, as he held one arm, across from one nurse doing the same, while two others held onto the woman's legs respectively. The tremors produced from her spasms were straining all of their muscles, as they intended on making her hold still, making each passing moment a nightmare for them to concentrate on doing so.

"The child is almost out! By Galick, I've never seen such a violent response between a child and his mother," The doctor swiped the sweat developing on his brow with his sleeve, keeping his hands poised as the child made its way out, "THERE! I HAVE HIM!"

Upon the child being immediately removed from the mother's physical embrace, Selary fell back, the tears in her eyes sliding down her cheeks, as a smile of relief finally crossed her face. The nurses sighed in relief, exasperatingly falling to their knees from the stress of restraining an elite warrior like Selary.

The child in question, had been surprisingly docile upon being cleaned up and separated from the organic connection between him and his mother. The baby's eyes closed and a look of innocence crept onto his newborn features, keeping himself in a fetal position. He didn't even cry or shiver from the foreign elements.

"L-Let me...see...my son," Selary spoke aloud, sitting upright, and staring expectantly at the doctor.

As the doctor noted her appearance, he hadn't realized how much of a struggle she had undergone until now. Her normally fair complexion had paled significantly through the process, and only now did the light return to her hazel-onyx eyes. Her smooth, silky black hair had become matted and frayed upon the pillows she had been writhing upon, now soaked with a fine sheen of sweat, still beading off her whole body.

If the doctor hadn't been here for the birthing process, he might have expected the female Saiyan had undergone the hardest workout session of her life.

"Here you go, Selary," the doctor said, handing the cooing baby over to his mother, allowing her to embrace him in a loving and tender display, few Saiyans have for their newborn children, "he's a healthy boy, and despite the struggle, he doesn't seem to have any malformations or any health problems. Surprisingly, he's the picture of perfect health for any Saiyan child."

"Well, he IS my child, doctor," Selary spoke aloud bluntly, rolling her eyes as a wry grin broke on her face, as she held her child close. Miraculously, Selary could feel a wave of numbing sensation spread from her arms and across her body. Maybe she was more exhausted than she thought, but she couldn't help smile confidently, that her love for her son made her pain and fear melt away, "son of Commander Paragus, he's destined to exceed every warrior of the new generation. Who knows? He may become the king after Prince Vegeta's era is over..."

"That's hopeful thinking," the doctor chuckled, knowing full well the odds of the child outclassing Prince Vegeta, as well as the hundreds of children having been born within the last few days, would hope to excel to a limit beyond of what their King had. After all, King Vegeta was the one who saved them from the oppression of the Tuffles. His tactics and cunning combined with his own impressive martial might proved his dominance as the strongest of the Saiyan race.

"I have faith in my son to be the strongest of us all," Selary spoke with an uncanny knowing stare back at the doctor, invoking all doubts within his mind to be silenced or kept to himself. Second to Hanassia, Selary was seen as the strongest Female Saiyan of their race.

So when she spoke, people listened.

"Right, f-forgive me," the Doctor bowed his head, noting the burlier nurse vacating himself from the room with two others. The less hardier of the four began set up the cart for the newborn to be traveled in, in preparation for storing the child with the other newborns.

Before the nurse reached for the child, he and the doctor noted the sudden retracting of sliding doors within the hospital room, letting in a distinguished Saiyan into the room. He wore a much more custom-woven Saiyan uniform, with a black strap holding a crimson-black round shoulder pad on his left arm. He had much more cleaner cut hairstyle than most atypical Saiyans, having it fray near the back of his head, and much shorter, much more militaristic. A black-golden tunic adorned his torso, showing it to be a much higher standard of clothing, in sync with dark blue golden-edged gloves and boots.

"So...my son has seemed to survived the procedure?" Paragus spoke to the doctor pointedly, his head swiveling pointedly to his mate's form, cradling the newborn babe in her arms tenderly.

"Y-Yes Commander Paragus! It was tough, more so than normal birthing standards, but he's the picture of perfect health," the Saiyan doctor nodded, smiling proudly up to the taller and muscular warrior before him.

"Good," Paragus walked past the doctor, as Selary cradled their child, coming to her side with a compassionate smile on his face. Bending down, he placed his hand to stroke Selary's sweat-matted hair, "you look tired. Did our son give you a hard time?"

"More than you think," Selary grinned tiredly, as she stroked the sleeping form of their child, rocking it slowly in her arms, "this little titan gave me the scares. I thought I was conceiving a star instead of a Saiyan he put up such a struggle. Its strange how docile he is once we got him out of me."

"Perhaps he was afraid to let go of the one familiar place he treasured," Paragus surmised, allowing his gloved hand to stroke his child's hair, grinning proudly of the son his mate had born for him, "we all start scared sometimes. Its only that fear, that gives us the strength to become fearless when we're older."

"Ever the sage, eh, Paragus?" Selary chuckled softly.

"Well, being a Commander of so many troops means I have to be the smart guy," Paragus joked back, winking at his mate as he stood up to his full height. With a turn, he nodded to the Saiyan nurse to take his son and place him into the cart, hauled away to be tested and cared for within the main nurse center for all newborn Saiyans.

"Did you decide on a name?" Selary asked with curiosity, cocking her head to the side while smiling up at her mate. She had left the naming process to Paragus, because she knew she would pick some odd ball name, or one that has already been chosen by a good dozen other Saiyan parents.

"Yes," Paragus wore a serious expression, dropping his smile as he looked to the nurse who was ready to title the cart before hauling the child away, "his name will be Broly."

A brief silence elapsed into the nursing room. Even the mother of his child had briefly dropped her smile as she gaped at Paragus for choosing such a name. It wasn't just any name, but a name that carried weight and high presumption their child would do great things. It was the name of something far more than technology and any form of armament within their armies.

"Y-You're serious, aren't you?!" The Saiyan doctor spoke up from across the room, the first to regain his composure.

"Would I joke something about naming my son, Doctor?" Paragus eyed the man with an expectant stare, causing the man to gulp down a lump of fear down.

"Its just...I...I just know that when King Vegeta hear's about this...-" He began, only to be stopped by an upraised hand, stopping his words dead in his tracks.

"He won't do a thing. He may grumble about it, but its my decision to name my son, not his. And its not like a name in of itself can threaten his precious throne, so I doubt that you all have anything to worry about," Lowering his arm, he shrugged, crossing his arms in emphasis of his insistence on dropping the subject, "now go and take my son to the nursing room. Both of you. Now!"

"Y-Yes sir, Commander!" The nurse and doctor spoke in sync, with the nurse pushing Broly out of the room, leaving the revered military officer and his equally respectable mate alone.

"Paragus," Selary spoke in a level, serious tone, no longer filled with exhaustion or cheer, but one of absolute focus, "I know you and Vegeta haven't been on the best of terms since the establishment of the new empire, as well as making the alliance with the Planet Trade Company. But really...this is how you spite him back? Are you trying to incur his wrath on you?"

"Vegeta wouldn't be able to run half the troops without my supervision, Selary," Paragus spoke nonchalantly, not breaking his stoic gaze back at his mate, "besides, his son is already pre-ordained to run his kingdom. He shouldn't feel threatened by a child years junior to himself."

"But why did you name him that name, Paragus?" Selary spoke to-the-point, her gaze unwavering back to her beloved's.

"Because I know your bloodline, Selary. By right, Broly should be within the descent of a powerful line of warriors, and should become the heralding beacon for a new generation of Saiyans," Paragus walked over to Selary's bedside, placing his hands on her shoulders, as his eyes met hers with a serious look behind them, "he could save us all! He could stop Frieza's reign, once and for all!"

"Paragus," Selary allowed herself to smile with a sigh, reaching up to tenderly remove her mate's hands from her shoulders, before pulling them around her weary body, sighing, "I know you love our son, and I know you want nothing but the betterment for our race. But please...I don't want you to do this out of spite for Vegeta or his son. Just promise me you'll watch after our son, please?"

After a few moments of hesitation, Paragus sighed with resignation, hugging his beloved back, stroking her hair and back as he whispered in acknowledgement, "I promise, Selary, I will."

* * *

"Whoa...did you get a load of Paragus?" The nurse, carting Broly, talked to the Doctor whom walked alongside him looking over his medical files, "can't believe he'd use a name like that to get back at his majesty. Kind of ballsy if you ask me-"

"Keep your tone low, you twit!" The Doctor hissed in interruption, as they walked down the hall. His glare met the nervous eyes of the lithe-built nurse, "Commander Paragus may be many things, but he is one of our most brilliant tacticians and warriors. Should you speak ill of him within hearing distance, do not be surprised if you find yourself a pile of ashes!"

"I-I'm sorry..." The nurse ducked his head down, as they turned the corner and approached an open doorway, filled with dozens of children on carts. Most of them had numerical assignments to them, but with the latest boon of offspring being birthed, the place was filled to the brim with sleeping, whining, or crying infants. Sadly, there was only one spot left, and it was next to the noisiest baby in the waiting room.

"Well, wouldn't want to be this guy right about now," the nurse quirked as he shoved the cart forward and gently locked it into place next to the child, a mere few days older than himself.

As they observed wailing infant next to Broly, the latter arrived child began to whimper and squirm in protest. Even throughout the whole process, the child was shown to even squint his eyes hard, placing his hands over his ears as the wailing infant continued to scream the loudest within the room.

"Poor Broly's just got here and he's already not a fan of his spot," the nurse chuckled with amusement. Leaning forward, he tapped the handle of the cart as he smirked at Broly, "what's the matter, all-powerful Broly? Is that guy making you upset? Hahahaha!"

"If you're done being a jackass, let's take down his power level down for the count," the doctor rolled his eyes, writing down on his tablet as he nodded to the man's violet-colored device on the side of his face, "the sooner I get on with my day, the sooner I can have it be done."

"Alright, alright," the nurse backed up, clicking the scouter without moving from his taunting position over the whimpering child, "alright...what do we got here."

As he focused on Broly, the Scouter began to beep incessantly, as the numbers scrolled up dramatically. This caused the nurse to frown with irritation, and try to get a reading again, pressing the scanning button several times over, growling with frustration, "Son of an Ozaru!"

"Trouble working the new brand of Scouters, nurse?" The doctor sighed with irritation.

"Stupid thing must be on the fritz! Its reading is way too high!" The nurse tapped his Scouter a few times over, but kept hearing it blip with the same number, over and over.

"Well, what does the Scouter say about the child's power level?" The doctor asked with frustration, glaring at the man, who turned his head to stare at him incredulously.

"It says his power level is 10,000 exactly," the nurse spoke with irritation, tapping his Scouter a few more times, before waving his arms up with dismissal.

"Let me check Broly's again," the doctor rolled his eyes, activating his green-lens Scouter to trace it on Broly. While it took a little longer to analyze, in his mind, it gave a better result, "why don't you check on that boy's over next to him? Maybe he has a higher power level than him and he's getting spooked."

The nurse turned on his Scouter, hearing it beep much quicker than before, causing his eyes to widen, "Uh...doc...there's no way my Scouter is busted."

"Why is that?" The doctor asked, as he kept his eye trained on Broly's squirming form, the child's eyes slowly starting to open and setting a pair of glaring onyx eyes towards him. It unnerved him even more, as the nurse looked over with a paled complexion on his face.

"Its...five...units..." the nurse looked over at the child, now glaring heatedly at the two Saiyan oppressors, who placed him near the screaming infant so close to him. Holding his ears, tears began to come down Broly's eyes, as his own scream began to shake the room, causing the two scouters to beep with alarm in sync.

**11,000**...

**12,000**...

**15,000**...

**18,000**...

**21,000...**

The readings climbed higher and higher, causing the doctor to stumble back as the emerald lens shattered, shortly before exploding on his head. The nurse followed him also, as his readings halted at a much higher count than before.

"2-25,000?!" The nurse gasped, as Broly began to growl, almost like an animal as he glared pointedly at the two medical professionals. It was quite clear he was enraged for placing him next to such a noisy child such as Kakarot, even if he was much weaker than him. Right now, this child...no...this monster, was about to let loose a power greater than they could perceive to be possible!

However, the sudden rise of incredible power that shook the room, would be halted by an authoritative voice.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Paragus' voice penetrated the air, with vivid alarm and anger covering his features.

Whatever rage Broly had gone into had softened, hearing the commanding tone from the tender voice his father had made instinctively caused him to recoil. At least, for the moment...

"C-Commander Paragus, we were just-" The nurse began to explain, but was quickly interrupted by the doctor next to him.

"Having an issue with the child next to Broly, Commander," The doctor interceded, as he smiled sheepishly, as he waved his hands over to the noisy child next to the said Commander's son, "he's quite a fighter, for someone as weak as he is..."

"Then SHUT HIM UP!" Paragus growled out, slapping the doctor across the face, earning a bit of blood to spill out of his broken lips, "I won't tolerate such insubordinate outcries, even from a child! Understand?!"

Wincing, the doctor rubbed his cheek where an angry red mark surfaced from the blow, bowing his head in apology to the angered Commander, "Yes...I'll vacate Kakarot from the room shortly. He's due to depart in his own pod within a few hours, after its prepped."

"See that it does," Paragus huffed, turning on his heels to leave, only stopping as his feet stepped on glass. Looking down, much to the doctor and nurse's collective chagrin, he bent down and noticed the shards of Scouter parts on the floor, "exactly what happened to these Scouters you so clumsily broke, Doctor? Nurse?"

"W-We exhausted their power cores without knowing it," the doctor deflected with partial truth, interwoven within the lie of Broly's outburst being the cause of it.

"That's sloppy of you. You should have known its proper procedure to resupply the Scouters with fresh cores after prolonged use," Paragus growled at the doctor, but relented slightly. Looking around, trying to ignore the blatant cries of Kakarot, he saw that the entire room had been packed, with many of them already marked for scheduled transport, "then again, I suppose you've had your hands full, what with my child being born and the children needing to be monitored. I guess I'll forget about your sloppiness," Paragus showed a glare of promise towards the doctor and nurse, further emphasizing it by pointing a large gloved hand towards them both, "this time!"

"We will! Of course!" The doctor nodded, nervously sweating at any further punishment that his superior would throw his way along with the nurse's.

Before Paragus would leave, a curious glimmer entered his eyes, as he grasped his chin in thought. Turning towards the nurse, he inquired aloud, "Nurse, what reading did you get on my son's power level?"

"It was over 25-"

"24, you twit!" The doctor spoke harshly, characteristically of his relationship between his subordinate and himself, allowing him to mask the deception well. He turned to smile back at Paragus with an emphasized gesture towards Broly, "it read 24, Paragus, well within the Elite status. He'll be sure to make a fine candidate for a much more hostile world and breed him into a powerful warrior."

"Hmph, I see," Paragus nodded, momentarily suspicious of what the nurse spoke of, but dismissed it as he heard the reading. It was uncommon for most children to reach above 15, and his son was already a level 24. Clearly his talent surpassed that of King Vegeta's spawn, as he liked to think of him, so he felt sufficiently satisfied about the reading, "very well then. Make sure this doesn't become a habit for you two!"

"It won't, sir!" The nurse spoke with readiness, his arm shaking as he brought it up in salute, in sync with the doctor's.

As Paragus returned the salute, he turned on his heels and left the room, leaving the ghastly crying child known as Kakarot and the whimpering form of Broly in his wake.

With a sigh, the nurse almost fell to his knees with fright, "I-I thought he was going to kill us..."

"I know, and he would have, should he have known about his child's power level," the doctor spoke with a serious tone, as his aged brows knit together with deep thought, trying to think of what to do next.

"W-What are we going to do? I-I-If Broly loses his mind again, we're gonna...gonna die here!" The nurse looked over at the child uneasily, the baby now glaring at them again, as he continued to whimper with maximum control over himself, not wanting his father to come in and yell again. Besides, Kakarot had softened his cries a little bit...if that was saying much.

"We have to inform his majesty!" The doctor spoke with finality, looking to the nurse with a serious gaze, "if we don't then this child may bring this whole hospital down on our heads!"

"B-But...what are we going to do about him? We can't leave him alone like this?!" The nurse panicked, looking over as Broly continued to glare at them, even starting to bare his teeth in their direction.

"Send Kakarot off early then! He's due later today, so it won't make a difference," The doctor waved his hand up in exaggeration, as he bent up to pick up the broken shards of the shattered Scouters, "the sooner he leaves this room, the sooner Broly can go back to that scary calm state he was in..."

* * *

It had been but a mere hour or so since the dear doctor, having been responsible for delivering the child of Paragus and witnessing his incredible surge of power, had informed King Vegeta. The report shocked him to his core and had initially disbelieved the news he received. He thought no child, save for his son, could achieve a higher power than over two dozen units. And here, Paragus, with the audacity to name it after that name, had a son who's power dwarfed both his father's and the King of all Saiyans!

He spent most of his time looking through the literature and texts of his people, researching the legends that could possibly make sense of this maddening discovery. However, there was only one legend for which could tie in the bloodline of Selary, Paragus' wife, and the abnormal surge of energy within a newborn child: The legend of the Super Saiyan.

After he had contemplated his next course of action, he realized how little choice he had. Either allow this to go unnoticed and allow his son's rule to be usurped by Paragus' son, or take matters into his own hands, to keep the rule within his own bloodline. The choice was obvious, in the King's cunning mind...

Pressing a button on his throne, he made the calls necessary for what needed to be done.

* * *

Paragus had been summoned by King Vegeta. It had only been several hours since his son's birth, and already this garnered the attention of the ruler of all Saiyans.

This confrontation was inevitable to Paragus. At least he'd get it over with now rather than later.

Walking stalwartly towards the pair of Saiyan guards, with black-gold coloration upon their armor, signifying their mark as elite warriors, standing before their superior within the military. Their gaze, however, didn't bear one of respect or fear, but one of suspicion and contempt.

With a dismissive huff, Paragus waved a commanding hand towards the throne room guards, "Let me in! I came upon the bidding of his majesty, King Vegeta himself!"

"Yeah, we hear you," the mullet-cut Saiyan guard spoke, borderline growling at the superior, crossing his arms as he stepped to the side along with his associate, "we got no problems with orders from our King."

The balder Saiyan simply smirked at the fuming Commander, letting loose a grin of white sharp teeth as he eyed him in a mocking manner, "Its guys like you who cause trouble for our King are the ones who are in need of a loyalty check, Paragus."

"Hiding behind your majesty's cape speaks volumes of your true courage, guardsmen," Paragus snarled with barely restrained contempt, as he marched past the two guards, catching the expectant glares and mocking smiles. He could only wonder if they knew about this conflict, and would get a good laugh as he would be verbally thrashed again for coming at odds with their King and being the loser of the argument.

As he pressed his hands on the immensely proportioned pair of doors to the throne room, the glare of the light dulled his awareness until he took ten steps into the immense hall. What greeted his eyes dried his throat and tensed his muscles with shock. Nearly a dozen Elites lined up at attention with a three meter spread from each other, while four Commanders stood apart from each other near King Vegeta, whom was flanked by two masked Saiyan bodyguards.

The familiarity and welcome atmosphere had changed into one of malicious and menacing intent, as the dark shadows that masked doors of various points of entrance seemed to be much more dim than he remembered. The crimson carpet that paved the way to his King and long known comrade, now seemed to be paved with the blood he will soon spill. The ivory colored pillars that outlined the proud Elites he had watched grow from infancy to men, now seemed to be menacing outlines for the stalwart glares that were fixated upon their former superior.

Paragus recognized each and every one of the Elites, having trained them himself, as well as the comrades who stood near Vegeta's throne.

Commander Bruit, a tenacious warrior whom earned his command through fighting in the thickest during the Tuffle war. His long mane stretched from the back of his skull while the top of his head was balding, with a menacing scar running over his right, blinded eye, while a brown eye filled with ominous knowing fixed upon him. If there was ever a man whom was a mentor or could be considered his senior during that time of conflict, it would have been him. His armor had a dark green coloration, with a pair of gold gloves and yellow-white boots to emanate his distinguished position as a veteran of so many battles.

To Bruit's right was a cocky one by the name of Commander Zwiki. His wild hair stretched out over his forehead while being shaved cleanly along his skull, with bangs that barely hid his dark smile and menacing scarlet eyes. His armor was composed of a scarred, violet decor with black overlays, having a pair of black gauntlets and red-black boots. A newer addition to the fold of existing military overseers, Zwiki has been known to use ambushes with small squads to overwhelm more heavily fortified worlds, and would always enjoy rushing through the thick of it. A bit of a daredevil, he earned his command for surviving suicidal odds and not minding getting his hand dirty with genocidal missions given to him by the Planet Trade Company.

To Bruit's far left was a familiar face and former fling to Paragus, Commander Shaple. Her hair was consisted of a dark raven coloration, held by a piece of metal fastening from one of her Saiyan pods, in a high-rise ponytail style, with hair nearly reaching past her waistline. Her armor consisted of white decor over burgundy colored shoulder pads and breastplate, with a custom fastened pair of black studded armor pieces, wrapping up past her fingers into tight gloves. Black leggings with white border colors stretched to black-white boots, finishing her visage. Having been one of the few people who understood Paragus and fought with him well during their raids against Tuffle armored corps, as well as various missions off world, he had a brief romance period with her. However, when she was appointed to her command and he to his own, they drifted apart. Her ideals had shifted to maintaining the monarchy rather than advancing the Saiyan race as a whole, convincing Paragus to relinquish their relationship. That, or the fact that had often been a lousy lover during his youth, could be the reason why every time his eyes meet hers, he'd receive a pair of violet irises sending daggers in his direction.

To Shaple's left was the last noticeable member of the assembled entourage's higher-ups, Commander Leimon. A black breather mask ran over the lower half of his face, covering the burns her suffered being bathed in flames of an ingenious trap utilized on himself and his squad. Having light brown hair that had an unusual tendency to smoothly fall over his back and shoulders, giving his delicate fair complexioned visage and white eyes an unnaturally effeminate appearance when meeting his eyes. From the neck down, it was a completely different story. Wearing no extendable pieces of armor save for a vivid silver chestplate with black outlines, Leimon's brazen yellow gauntlets and boots were all that were shown aside the visually disturbing scars adorned upon his arms and legs. Being one of the few people whom had been sympathized by Paragus, they had developed a brotherly bond of battle through the harsh conflict between the Tuffles and had even went on a few missions off world when preforming the duties of the contracts for the Planet Trade Company. It pained Paragus to see him there, lined up with the rest of them, most of all.

It was now clear where their true allegiances lied, and it was certainly not with him, but the coward who sat on a throne. A throne composed of the bones of all the brave warriors he sacrificed shrewdly, coldly, and without hesitation to gain the upper hand on every battle and every conflict he's ever faced in the wake of their war with the Tuffles. All Paragus saw now wasn't a tactical genius, but a cold-hearted bastard, whom wanted nothing more than secure his position as the Alpha Male of the pack, and keep all others from his pedestal of glorified power.

Finally, after an elongated silence of dread had thoroughly soaked into Paragus' nerves and into his blood, with a look of confusion shifting into a dark knowing of what this meant. Yet, even still, Paragus held a glare of defiance and expectancy towards his King, and bravely accepted the scenario for what it was, but wouldn't be seen begging before his throne.

"So...you summoned me along with a cohort of your **pawns**, eh, _King_ Vegeta?" Paragus spoke in a level tone as his scowling stare cast from his left, to his center, and over to his right.

The Elites held their tongue, knowing they could be extinguished by their majesty, at any given moment should they act before commanded. But their glares and bared teeth were clear signs that Paragus' comment didn't go unnoticed or without reaction.

The Commanders, however, held mixed reactions.

Bruit couldn't help but exhale sadly, his working left eye closing with shame. It was clear he didn't come willingly at first call, but he was zealously obligated to uphold his loyalty to the monarchy that had been established.

Zwiki just grinned maliciously, clearly unaffected by the remark, having heard many verbal taunts by him and others before. The only thing that he respected was power, and clearly, Paragus was incredibly outmatched. His red eyes just lit up at the thought of this noble, proud officer letting loose in a rage and being cut down by all the soldiers surrounding him. He couldn't wait to witness the bloodbath that would inevitably occur, as he was told that would most possibly happen.

Leimon could do nothing but show a sad gaze in Paragus' direction, bowing his head with even greater shame than Bruit, as he whispered out in a barely heard tone, "Forgive me...Paragus..."

Shaple, had a different reaction.

"Don't give your forgiveness to this traitor, Leimon!" The female Commander hissed, as she snarled openly at the glaring man standing before them, flourishing a hand towards his direction, "he's not worth pity or grace! His audacity will be reconciled with-"

"Silence, Commander Shaple!" King Vegeta bellowed out from his throne, his fists, causing Shaple's eyes to widen with shock, having not expected to be interrupted. As she turned her eyes to sideglance her lord and master, Vegeta narrowed his eyes to give a deathly stare towards her violet iris, "the one here to correct and reprimand will be me, and me alone. Remember your place, Commander, or I will ensure you're thoroughly corrected!"

"Y-Yes, sire," Shaple stuttered with visible fear on her face, turning to look to stare at nothing in general, not daring to ignite her temper by meeting those accusatory eyes of the man she now loathed.

"Betrayal? Really, Vegeta?" Paragus voiced aloud, now audibly confirming what the summons was all about, as he returned his attention back to the man sitting on his lofty colored throne, "what have you told them that would warrant such unnecessary show of force to me? Clearly you must think poorly of me, that you'd summon every one of your men that I have formed an emotional attachment to over the course of my career as a military veteran and a Commander. I'm surprised you didn't acquire Turles to stand in front of me as well..."

"This concern is none of his, as he just left on an important mission. You, however, should be more concerned about your case of tediously lacking loyalty, Paragus," King Vegeta spoke with a smooth and composed tone, holding a certain impending anger within the back of his voice. Inevitably, it would burst forth, but for the moment, he would be civil, for whatever purpose it may be.

"Exactly where do my loyalty lies in question, your majesty?" Paragus asks, with a seething tone of incredulous rage building within his own chest, "when have I ever disobeyed an order? Not complete a mission as desired? Not poured my blood, sweat, and tears into the goblet you ask me to sacrifice in YOUR name, _sire_?! Tell me when have I not have risked my life for the greater good of the Saiyan race against all odds time and time and time AND time again, King Vegeta?!"

"Your service has never been in question, insolent fool!" The lord of Saiyans growled out, leaning forth and pointing a gloved hand towards Paragus, as his eyes widened to such lengths, that blood vessels were clearly projected from the whites of his eyes, emphasizing his rage towards his long known subordinate and ally, "I daresay its your incompetence to give proper respect, not bothering to hide the disdain of me in your tone, or trying to rearrange MY soldiers to your rigid, supposedly noble doctrine of so-called honor. What's worse, which outweighs all of these blatant insults, is your child's name being incurred so disrespectfully!"

Paragus couldn't help but laugh.

The laugh couldn't help but strikes chords of incredulity of disbelief from the Commanders and nervousness from the Elites. It caused veins of rage to stretch across the visibly large forehead of King Vegeta, as Paragus' laugh continued, echoing the whole hall with an incredulous and dry humored tone within the spacious throne room.

It wouldn't be but a few seconds later, that Paragus' smile would drop and his eyes glared fully back at King Vegeta's, as he snarled at him, "Exactly what forbids me from using such a fine name for my son, my liege? Because its the name of our star, and the name of our god of battle and war, that you would deny me the honor of making such a reputable title for my son to uphold? Or does that threaten your precious rule by hearing his name or knowing that he exists within your precious namesake spawn's lifetime?"

**KRAK-KOOM!** "ENOUGH!" King Vegeta roared out, standing to his feet and briefly flaring a transparent white aura of sheer power, causing the Commanders to wince, and the Elites to gawk at. His fists gripped tightly and his forehead's veins protruded larger than beforehand. With bared teeth and clear show of malicious intent, King Vegeta threw out his hand towards his direction, "you shall speak no more! I know of your son, Broly, and I know he is a clear threat to the Saiyan race. A little earlier, I got a report of irrefutable proof that...monster...your mate has birthed has power exceeding all of our finest warriors, breaching the level of 25,00 before destroying the Scouters from such a rapid incline of growing power!"

This was enough to cause Paragus to shake Paragus to his core. Twenty five thousand? When did this happen?! Did...did the doctor and nurse lie to him, to keep him from knowing his son's true power?

"V-Vegeta...I didn't know of this," Paragus spoke with clear astonishment, having only been told of his son having only a power level leagues below of what has been revealed. Though he was left without words, Paragus couldn't help but realize his predicament, causing his teeth and fists to clench tightly, "if...if what you are saying is true...then you must surely know what a blessing this is for the Saiyans! Yes, don't you see it?! Broly is our salvation-"

"Salvation? Blessing?! HA!" King Vegeta laughed aloud with dark, disbelieving humor, as he waved his arm to the side, keeping his output of indignantly fueled energy flowing from his body with a continuous thrum, "your child could destroy us all! One look at our moon and his Ozaru form could flatten our capital in a single instant!"

"He's the Legendary Super Saiyan! Don't you see it, Vegeta?!" Paragus insistently threw his arms up in a pleading manner, as a slight smile encroached on his face, his voice brimming on the edge of desperation and a look of a visionary, "He's meant to cast aside all of our debtors and those who would use our strength for their own gains! He could tear Frieza from his hold on our Empire, uplift your son's position as his strongest asset, and-"

"YOU FOOL!" King Vegeta swung his hand around, smashing the top of his colorful, intricate throne off, along with a great section of the wall, as he raised his free hand up at him with a look of sheer anger at the suggestion, "I will not endanger my son's life, nor will I risk everything we all have worked so hard to maintain the power we have achieved!"

"What power?! Frieza holds us captive by his own might that enthralled of us when you dared to sign that treaty without a second's hesitation! You sold us all out to his twisted hands, and have been killing our children for these last ten years! This is our calling, to proclaim Broly as our champion, and have him crush all those in our way. Would you rip that legacy away just on the off chance that he would be a threat?!" Glaring openly at King Vegeta, pointing boldly at him, as he shouted out, "You are nothing but a coward if you would dare throw away the chance of salvation our race desperately needs, Lap Dog of Frieza!"

"SILENCE, PARAGUS! I've heard enough from you!" King Vegeta growled out, rearing his fists back as his aura burning brightly, and his glare vividly matched Paragus' glare sent his direction, "you submit to me and only me! My son will rule when my time is done, not yours! Kneel before me now, prove your loyalty to the Saiyan Empire and the throne, and hand over your son's life to my hands. This is the only chance I'm giving you to redeem yourself of these treacherous acts!"

"Go to Hell, stooge of Frieza!" Paragus waved his hand towards his former comrades and allies, as he snarled at them all, proclaiming with finality, "and you fruit cakes can go join him! None of you are fit to rule or lead the Saiyans. If you intend to murder my son and I..."

**KRAK-KOOM!** "Then I'll just have to kill you all first!" Paragus roared out, throwing his arms out as he projected an impressive emerald aura from his body, sending a deafening shockwave through the throne room and shook the foundation of the palace. Vibrant tendrils of energy arced from his muscles, as his power increased higher and higher, up to the point of all Scouters adorning the Elites began to sizzle and spark from near overload, and causing widening glances of surprise from the Commanders in front of him.

King Vegeta was taken aback, to the point of his own aura fizzling out of the air in emphasis of that surprise. He forgot how often Paragus had volunteered to see battle with his troops. Not only that, he was one of the most foremost fighters of the Saiyans, and he was the infamous Bardock's mentor. Anything that counted for military prowess was held within the being that Paragus stood for today.

Hence his calling of four mutually strong Commanders, and the dozen Elites flanking Paragus.

With a swift pointing gesture, King Vegeta shouted out in a declarative command, "Kill him! Kill that traitor!"

The Elites jumped forth upon his beck and call. Four most proximate leaping into the air to use simultaneous attacks to their advantage.

Paragus' darkened gaze swiveled up briefly to acknowledge the attack and couldn't help but compliment their form mentally. It was such a shame to kill such fine soldiers he trained.

Jumping up in a blur, Paragus' body moved like a untraceable bullet. Upon a moment of shimmering super-sped movement, he swung two upercutting fists, striking with bone-shattering force into the two Elites' chins in front of his eyes. The result of the connecting fists to their facial bone structure caused their heads to snap back so violently that their necks snapped upon impact. Their eyes dimmed instantly to a lifeless state, as blood poured out of their dazed mouths, as their bodies sprawled backwards into two ivory pillars, smashing through them before indenting into the dark flooring behind them with a duo of mighty crashes.

As the two Elites rushed towards his backside, Paragus swiveled his body to the side, using both arms to deflect their outstretched fists, as they would pass him by. Their gazes would be confused as Paragus deftly slid by their combined thrusts, as well as the noticeable swift and brutal demise of their companions. Still in a daze at such speed and brutality displayed, Paragus continued to use the disorientation to his advantage.

Grasping the shoulder of one Elite, he pivoted his body around swiftly enough to deliver a powerful knee-kick into his breastplate, smashing through it and knocking the wind out of his lungs within an instant.

Before the Elite beside him could react, Paragus swung his prehensile tail to wrap around his ankle tightly, swinging him around to slam into the dazed Elite's back.

As the kneed Elite gasped at the pain inflicted on his backside from his fellow warrior, Paragus swing a ridge hand strike to his throat, crushing his trachea, and inducing him into a state of death by asphyxiation. Dropping to the ground, he wouldn't have time to witness Paragus' brutal execution of his ally, as his body convulsed upon impact to the ground.

Swinging the Elite around within an instant to his other flank, Paragus backhanded the dazed Saiyan in the face, breaking his nose upon impact. As blood spurted from broken cartilage, Paragus swung around with a follow-up right hook into his jaw, using enough force to shatter his face and kill him instantly, before his sprawling form pinwheeled across the throne room, slamming into the wall, pinning his limp and deceased frame into the wall.

Less than thirty seconds into the battle, and the Elites were already hesitating on engaging their mentor and superior.

"Impressive," Zwiki spoke with an entertained smile, clapping his hands at such a display of prowess from his mutual commander, "I think that was close to his full power. Such a shame I didn't bring my Scouter to get a reading on that output he has right now..."

"Be on your guard, Zwiki," Bruit spoke with a solemn, restrained tone as his sole eye fixed on Paragus' emerald aura with a defined hum that vibrated the room he was within, "this isn't an ordinary warrior or Elite you're dealing with. He's mentor of Bardock, our strongest warrior, and martial artistry rivaling any of our skills. Fighting him, even with our numbers, will not be easy."

With a brief hiss, a violet-white aura ignited near to Bruit, as Shaple zoomed forth to the Elites' side, taking charge of the situation herself.

"Soldiers! I want you all to fight him simultaneously," Shaple ordered them all, as she curled her right hand into a three-prong charging stance, as she glared up at Paragus, "do that for me, and I can end his life once and for all!"

"Y-Yes Commander!" The Elites responded with slight hesitation, only being lifted when their remaining Scouters beeped in alarm at the gathering energy building up within her extended ring, middle, and index fingers.

Having seen the bright glow that Shaple was creating from her poorly hidden hand, Paragus already knew the plan of attack. It was one that he had used against a powerful mechanized monstrosity that the Tuffles created to wipe out a large encampment of their food stores. He knew a counter for this, and was incredibly disappointed she of all people would use this technique.

Within an instant, all eight remaining Elites charged, now with more focus and a bit more coordination than their deceased comrades. But, as Shaple had asked, all they could do was stall Paragus. Every punch, every kick, every physical thrust of momentum was countered and used against them. The master, despite being numerically overwhelmed against talented fighters, didn't appear to take a single scratch by the Elites striking at his body.

Paragus, however, began to gain steady ground over the less experienced Saiyan warriors. A deafening punch to the jaw sent one Elite slamming through another ivory pillar. A backhand smash into the temple sent one Saiyan careening with his counterpart into the ground below, skidding nearly through the rug-covered marble all the way to the dual doors. A swift whipping motion ensnared another Saiyan by the neck, allowing Paragus to move around to his posterior, cracking his neck, before hurtling him at another Saiyan into the far wall.

Two Elites thrust forth in unison, aiming to punch Paragus into either pectoral area of his unarmored chest. But Paragus' reflexes weren't hardened over the decades for nothing. Bending his back deftly in the middle of the air, he grappled their exposed necks, and pulled their vulnerable breastplates onto his rising kneecaps. The force riddled the air with breathtaking power, as the armor shattered like plaster and tore holes through their chests and out their backsides.

A single Elite, however, managed to get underneath his perpendicularly aligned position in the air with a burst of super-speed. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his loose arms in a brief shoulder hold, while ramming both knees into Paragus back. The pain from the critical strike ushered a pained grunt from the elder and experienced warrior, as he found himself actually constrained in the middle of the air, giving his enemy the opening she needed.

"Perfect," Shaple smiled darkly, as she thrust out her hand at the exposed backside, hidden only by one Elite's torso, she launched her attack without a second's thought, as she would claim the opportunity in slaying Paragus, "**Lightning Fork**"

A stream of violet, electrical energy in the shape of a fork discharged forth from her finger tips and towards Paragus hovering, prone body. It was the movements upon after her discharge, however, that caused her eyes to widen with shock.

Paragus flipped his body around to the side within an act of blinding speed, just tightly enough to keep the grappling Saiyan within reach of the discharging spear of energy that thrust towards his direction. The result would be a vibrant death for the Elite, as it nearly cleaved his torso in half, while blasting away the rest of his body away from his target and into the ceiling, as the energy blast tore a hole through the throne room and up into the skyline of Planet Vegeta.

**CRACK!** As Shaple twitched with shock, she found herself dazed as a thrusting fist caught her across the right cheekbone, sending her spinning backwards, as her heels skid across the broken and torn ground of the throne room. A dribble of blood oozed from her instantly bruised jawline, as she snarled at Paragus' glistening body, as it continued to thrum with power.

"You should know by now that using my own tactics, my own comrades, my own men against me would be useless," Paragus spoke with a dark tone, his eyes briefly casting upon Shaple's angrily glaring eyes, to King Vegeta's brown eyes, "you may have callously tossed your people into tactically taxing battles, but know that it was I who carried them out regardless. Strategies of yours are mine as well. You, as well as the rest of your cohorts, are no match for me, Vegeta!"

"We shall see," King Vegeta snarled in response, as he nodded to the other three standing Commanders, "I still have four Commanders, equal to you in their own way, Paragus. Even if you should perhaps get past them, there's no way you would have the strength to deal with me-!"

Paragus' retort, came with a sudden thrust of his palm, sending a Kiai wave powerful enough to thrust King Vegeta into the tattered wall and indent him in place.

Startled by this sudden strike, all four Commanders turned to see their King, including his masked bodyguards, to see his condition.

That was all the opening Paragus needed.

Moving past Shaple with enough speed to cause her to barely acknowledge his movement, Paragus rushed towards Zwiki, condensing a sphere of emerald energy into the palm of his hand. Upon arrival, he swung with enough force to crater the cowardly Commander's back, breaking his spine, before his body would become cooked from the inside out by the magnified release of emerald-white Ki from the palm of Paragus' right outstretched hand.

Unfortunately, the brief ambush of his own left him open to a retaliatory left hook by Bruit, colliding into his head with enough force to cause him to be dizzied by the release of such raw might.

As his body flew forth in the air, Leimon flew to meet his exposed body with an outstretched pair of hands, as he uttered out darkly, "Disaster Blast!"

**BLAM!** Paragus barely had time to flex his arms defensively in front of his face, as his energy dampened the blast of heated Ki that rocked him back in the air, leaving him exposed for a follow-up attack of Shaple's own.

**KRAK!** His back felt a crackling knee-kick connect, dissolving what was left of his tunic, as the electrifying Ki's currents stunned his body to allow a snap kick to hit his exposed side up into the air. She flew up, charging her whole body with an electrical aura, as she began to strike at his body with vibrant redundancy, and unrelenting ferocity.

Paragus roared out, as he willed himself through the constant, fiery pain enrapturing his beaten body, as he managed to swivel around and grapple her head and slam his forehead into hers, splitting their skin mutually through the force of his counterattack. A knee-kick to her gut, a left hook to her jaw, a palm-heel to her nose, and followed up a elbow thrust to her sternum. The last blow, carried a vibrant emerald blast, cracking through her armor and shattering her ribs, knocking the wind out of her as her body fell flat onto its back into the ground below.

Before he would get a breather, Bruit rushed his weary body with a clothesline strike to his exposed upper torso, pinning him to the wall with a mighty smash. Coughing out blood, Paragus' eyes fixated with resentment and loathing towards his senior and comrade, as his blind, scarred eye and dark eye looked back with hesitation and sadness.

"It gives me no pleasure in doing this, old friend," Bruit spoke softly, as he grasped his torn tunic with his left hand, and held his right mighty fist back, readying to smash his skull forth.

But Paragus had no desire to depart from the world of the living just yet.

"**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**" Having accumulated an unintentional surplus of Ki from the shocking-filled beating he took from Shaple, he gathered it along with own Ki into throat and discharged it out of his mouth in a bright blast of orange-white energy, taking Bruit's head clean off his shoulders. As the muscular body fell limply to the ground, Paragus wiped his mouth, before spitting down at the headless corpse below, "no problem, _old friend_..."

Leimon's eyes vividly dilated shock. Within a mere few minutes, Paragus had killed a dozen Elites and two Commanders. All of them were related emotionally to him in some sense or another. W-Was Paragus that intent on killing them all? Did King Vegeta count on that?!

Dropping to the ground with a heavy crash, Paragus breathed heavily, as he leveled his gaze with the dazed Leimon's. He had to use sheer will and discipline to block out the pain that had been induced by the burns, internal bleeding, and bruised body he retained from his struggle. His gaze, however, showed no weakness or hesitation. He was determined to kill every last person in the throne room, and take over the Saiyan Empire. And if Leimon didn't react quickly enough, he too will join the bodies of the maimed and dead littering the room.

"Get out of the way, Leimon," Paragus spoke with a heavy breath, as he grit his teeth to pull to the surface all of his energy he had left, causing his body to glow emerald-white, as he stared at his last standing comrade, "this is your only chance to save yourself and see reason. The Saiyans don't need someone like Vegeta to rule, if he continues this path of cowardice and manipulation. If you don't...then I'll be forced to kill you, or die alongside my innocent son!"

"P-Paragus...I," Leimon began to speak, trying to fathom the situation he had been placed in. It was unfortunate enough that he had to be placed at odds with a friend, but now, as the last remaining obstacle between King Vegeta and his comrade, where did his loyalties lie? He reached up to grasp his mask, taking it off with a sharp hiss. He winced, as his exposed flesh touched the air with great irritation and pain, but allowed his charred and mangled mouth to be visible, and the sincere gaze of friendship to emanate from his eyes to Paragus, "I cannot fight you fairly, Paragus. I cannot ignore the bond we have formed from the decades of long earned victory and laughter we shared. You and I...we fought side by side when no one else dared to try. I'll stay my hand, if you promise me one thing: Was it true, about what you said about your son and what you intend for the Saiyan race?"

As Paragus looked at his friend, he couldn't help but relax his aura a fraction, as he lowered his eyes thinking hard about what he had shouted to King Vegeta. Had it all been rhetoric? Had it all been just empty words to verbally spar against his long found rival and loathsome superior? No, Paragus determined it was all genuine and he meant every word.

As he raised his eyes, he couldn't help but managed a pained smile, as he reached a hand out to Leimon's, he spoke with true promise, "Upon my life, Leimon, I give you my word that my intentions are only to bring the Saiyans salvation. That, I swear to you."

Leimon couldn't help but feel a tear of hope rush down his right eye, as he reached out to take his childhood friend's hand and fully commit to entrusting the future of the Saiyan race in his hands.

**SPLURCH!** "How touching!" King Vegeta snarled out, as a wicked grin crossed his face, as he thrust his hand into Leimon's back through a sudden burst of super-speed to his subordinate's posterior. The shock that showed through the sudden act of opportunistic act of cruelty and betrayal wouldn't be registered for long, as the King of all Saiyans let loose a loud cry, releasing a powerful surge of energy from the palm of his bloodied hand, "Galick Burst!"

As Leimon's face disappeared from Paragus' eyes, the whole world turned white, as his body became consumed in a thick beam of violet-white energy. His voice let out an enraged roar within the geyser of energy, as he watched his friend die by his enemy's hand, and the beam's force cataclysmic properties rocketed from the room out towards the throne room doors and out of the entrance of the palace within a magnificent display of awesome power.

Within the hazy aftermath of the blast, King Vegeta heaved heavily, as he had expended a great deal of his energy to land a blow on Paragus. He knew targeting him from his blindspot while his guard was down would be the only way, and consequently, he chose to sacrifice the corrupting subordinate of his in order to land the death blow he needed.

The blood dried and dissolved off his glove from the sheer heat of his Galick Burst, allowing him to look at his right glove to admire his own handiwork, daring to monologue to himself, "You were so sentimental, Paragus. Its reasons like that I chose to not acknowledge you as a true Saiyan. You understand of course, that I cannot allow you to undermine my authority that's keeping the Saiyan race alive-"

"B-B-Bull...shit...Ve...ge...ta!" A heaving hiss came from the steaming fog, causing King Vegeta's blood to go cold. Looking over, Paragus body was burnt and blackened from the experience, his hair impossibly remaining intact, as blood slipped off narrow cuts emitted from his body. With sudden realization, the King of all Saiyans realized that Paragus had exuded Ki from his own skin in order to lessen the damage of his body.

"H-How...can you still be alive?!" King Vegeta spoke with a haunting voice, as he stumbled backwards, almost falling over at the sight of the wounded Saiyan's burning eyes cast towards his direction.

"Y-You...have...doo...med...y-y-our...s-s-self...a -a-and...the...S-Sai..yan...r-race...Ve...ge...ta, " Paragus heaved out, as his body finally fell to its knees before slumping onto his side into unconsciousness.

Falling onto his backside, King Vegeta breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking his enemy and would-be-usurper to be dead.

One of the nearer bodyguards rushed to his side, hauling him up to his feet, as the other looked over at Paragus form. As their master regained his breaths, the one closest to Paragus' body asked out with expectancy, "What do you want us to do with the body?"

"Throw it into the wastelands. He'll be carrion food for scavengers before nightfall ends," King Vegeta spoke with a commanding tone, as he wrenched his arm from his bodyguard's grasp, glaring at him, before fixating his eyes back at the questioning bodyguard, "do the same to the child. He should be easy enough to kill now that the nursery is silent and quiet."

"Understood, Milord," the lackey responded in kind, as he picked up the limp form of Paragus, flipping him over onto his shoulder, before walking out the back exit to remove him with discretion.

"Wait," King Vegeta called out to the lackey, causing him to halt. Reaching for a knife sheathed horizontally on his waistline, hidden by his tail and his cape, he withdrew it in the open, before slicing it down on the tail of Paragus, effectively dismembering his prehensile limb, "so anyone patrolling out there knows that he died a traitor and an outcast."

"Of course," the bodyguard acknowledged, briefly shivering at the cold, ruthless nature of his King before he proceeded to the nearest, discretionary exit.

Once he was out the door, King Vegeta gave his next command to his remaining bodyguard, "You call up any other Elites that are on-planet and order them to kill Broly. I don't care if they have a problem with murdering children, I want this monster dead before he spreads his inevitable reign of chaos on this planet!"

"Understood. Once I round them up, I'll notify them of the place where Paragus' body," The bodyguard nodded with understanding.

"Perfect. A symbolic sign to anyone who happens to see their picked corpses not to mess with the Saiyan Empire or her King," King Vegeta spoke with a dark smile, as clasped his hands with reveling at the mental picture, conjuring within his head.

His brief bout of vivid mental bliss was interrupted by a ringing in his ear of an incoming comm call. Rolling his eyes he raised his hand to press on the receiver, accepting the transmission, "Yes, what is it?!"

"_Sir! Is everything alright in the palace?! It seemed like there was a battle going on-!_"

"Everything is fine, just dealing with a usurper and it took longer than I liked! Anyways, why did you call me?!" King Vegeta barked anxiously over the line.

"Uh, Yes sir! We got a transmission from Frieza's Flagship, the _Devil's Fruit_. He's requesting you to personally come aboard his vessel immediately, as its entailing the treaty."

"When did this transmission come in?!" King Vegeta paled, wondering if Frieza had witnessed anything from orbit of what occurred planetside.

"Just now, sir. He just came within distance of orbit, and is awaiting your response within the hour-"

"Tell him I'm coming right away! I'll gather some of my men and hopefully this meeting of ours will just be the usual. I don't want to be kept away from the planet, in the event some other usurper gets any bright ideas," King Vegeta spoke readily, cutting off the channel, as he breathed out in exhalation. With his bodyguards gathering men to dispose of Broly and bring him to the place he'd drop Paragus' body at, he'd be left to handle Frieza uninterrupted.

As he walked out of the demolished and devastated throne room, he just hoped nothing else sours his day...

* * *

**An hour later...**

"Hey," Selary spoke softly, as her face smiled tenderly at her peacefully sleeping son. Running her hand through his hair, she could only admire his quiet breaths he took, as he was now the only solitary child left in this particular waiting room within the hospital. She thought it typical, as he was the last birth within the last week, and they hadn't properly scheduled him. With no planet to route him to, he'd have to wait until they found a suitable world for him to be routed to and spend the next several years of his childhood fighting for survival.

Selary made this time best by spending what time she could with her son. Still dressed in her white hospital gown, her hair was still flattened down her back, running down her shoulders, with a few of her bangs touching the edges of Broly's makeshift crib within his cart as she leaned forward to whisper to her son.

"I know its not customary for Saiyan women to fawn over their children. Most of the time us gals just try to take one good look at our child and then discard them from our minds. It helps to keep them to be focused when they're out of recovery, so we don't make a mistake on a job or an assignment. They say its a sign of weakness to spend time with our children, and that they should not care until the child has made it back safely. But, you're different to me, Broly..."

Selary allowed her voice to speak with excitement, her face beaming with an ear-to-ear spread smile, "You are my first and only child. There is something about you that brings me a certain measure of peace, a joy I've never known since making love to your father. No manner of violence, no glorious battle, no bloody conflict could ever give me a smile bigger than the one I'm wearing now. My love for you is as strong as the passion your father has for your future. I know what he intends for you to be a great man for our race, and now, I am confident that will be true."

Leaning down she gave the sleeping child a light kiss on the forehead, as a pair of tears escaped her eyes, dropping onto each of his cheeks as she smiled sadly at her son, "I'm going to miss you, Broly..."

"Don't feel bad, Selary," A cruel, cold voice spoke behind her, as a trio of armored footsteps made their way into the nursery room, "he won't be alone for long. He'll be joining you and your delusional mate soon enough."

Spinning on her heels, she glared openly at the source of the voice that dared to speak ill of her family. What she saw shocked her to her core. A trio of golden-black armored Elite Saiyans stood in front of her, each of them male and of very dark reputation, even for Saiyan standards.

Nylust, a grunt who earned his stripes by enjoying the dirty deeds that some Elites couldn't handle, stood at the center of the trio. A bare shaven head was covered by streaks of black tattoos, running down his goatee-adorned face, all the way to the back of his skull, giving him a demonic appearance, with a substantial muscular body to make him the largest of the group. From slaughtering weak Saiyan subordinates or using his own allies as meat-shields, Nylust was considered scum by many, but valued unusually by Commander Zwiki for his ruthless, monstrous nature.

To Selary's forward right, Envee, a man whom had manipulated others to ensure his rise of fame and used his unusually high power to slaughter others to rise to the top. He had a Mohawk, and was seen as one of the regular guards for the throne room, having gathered the spoils of planets he reduced to ashes and enamored his ears, nose, lip, and even tongue with a series of excessive glittering jewelry, to make up for the obvious dark colored eyes he had been born with. Having been rumored to personally target Elites of temperamental repute, Envee would often kill the enraged Elites who went after him for a grave insult or wound to their pride had been made. He had no associates or friends, only making deals with other Saiyans when they wished to have a look at his treasure trove he often showed off as much as his power level.

Finally, to woman's forward left was a visibly ghastly Saiyan by the name of Goure. A rotund Elite, and perhaps the only physically bulbous one of their ranks, had a tendency to have a nasty temper. With a crop of ridiculously small amount of black hair on the top of his head, his neck's folds and face did little else to make him visibly appealing. Having been known to be a juggernaut, the furious creature of the Saiyans known as Goure has been known to take punishment nearly twice his own level of strength, thanks to the incredible density of his layers of fat he stores from his enormous feasts whenever he's not on a mission. He also happened to have a nasty tendency to eat the corpses of his fallen allies and enemies alike, giving him an unnatural reserve of energy over time of his unwholesome consumption.

And all of them happened to be favored minions on behalf of King Vegeta, and with mention of her beloved mate, Selary could only presume the worst had occurred. They were here for one thing and one thing only: To finish the job by killing the child and Selary, if she got in their way.

"So, I guess a child with the name Broly is cannon fodder to our King, isn't he?!" Selary spoke harshly to the group of Saiyan thugs, balling her fists at her sides, placing herself brazenly between them and her only son.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much, Selary," Envee spoke with a dark smile, as he falsely attempted to be reasonable to the mutual Saiyan Elite, "they say the first child usually is the unlucky one anyways. If you walk away now, perhaps his majesty would see it fit to pass on his line with you. It certainly would be better than being stuck with a traitorous carrion food that Paragus is."

"What have you done with him, you sick bastard?!" Selary snarled at Envee, initially believing the sick and psychologically twisted man was one of the culprits responsible.

Raising his hands up, the Mohawk-haired man grinned in mock sheepishness at her accusing statement, "Don't look at me. It was all his liege's doing. He killed quite a few of our comrades when they tried to take him down, but King Vegeta took him down with a single shot. Tell me you didn't hear that ominous strike of thunder in the background?"

In truth, Selary couldn't call him out for his lies. She had indeed felt a distant tremor within the far side of the planet, but thought it to be nothing more than a training exercise of some sort. Her exhaustion was still incapacitating her several hours ago, and she had no desire to waltz out of bed to look out a window.

This fact made Selary's eyes water up with grief-stricken rage, her aura starting to ignite around her in a blast of white energy as she glared at all three of them, "I'm going to kill you for speaking of my family that way!"

While her rising power did vibrate the room with intensity, the beeps on the scouters adoring the Elites read out a level that didn't concern them at all.

"Ha! Its just as you said, Nylust! She's weaker than we are now!" Goure laughed boisterously, as he beat his pudgy fists together with sadistic glee.

"But of course," Nylust spoke with a canine grin, his eyes gleamed with a predatory glint, as he watched Selary glare openly at them as her power had a slow incline that their Scouters barely could read as a imminent threat, "its common for Saiyan women to have a dramatic decrease of power after child birth. It takes a minimum of a week to two weeks of recovery for them to be back on their feet again. Luckily for us, she hasn't had half a day to recover her energy-"

"HRAAAAH!" Selary shouted out, her body suddenly pulsing to life, as an aura of blazing white energy christened her being, with her eyes glazing over with a glowing pair of eyes, fixated with maternal wrath upon them all.

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!** Nylust's eyes widened as his voice caught in his throat, as Selary had pushed forth another leap of power, coming to nearly three quarters of her strength within a single push of effort. All he could utter aloud was, "Impossible," before he found his gut hammered by a double-fist thrust by the rage-induced Saiyan woman.

The man flew with such force, that his body crashed into the far wall and crushed it inwards, causing part of the ceiling to collapse from the crackling burst of strength induced by the rage-induced woman.

Selary herself had no time to reminisce her strange burst of power, nor the reason why her body felt no pain at bringing such energy to the brink of her being. She only cursed her uselessness for not being able to bring her full power to bear, knowing she'd had little difficulty in killing each of them with a single blow. With 3/4's power, she had a slight edge above them, but she knew at her state, it wouldn't last long against the three of them. She needed to end this quickly!

"HA!" Selary roared out, as she aimed a well-placed roundhouse kick to his rotund, armored gut. The collision caused him to buckle over, spewing out bile and saliva as he felt his skin roll across his body like a rippling tide over an ocean of water, in the wake of the crackling impact. His body doubled over and rolled over to the wall to the left, crashing him through it like a bowling ball.

By the time she focused on Envee, the man had already recovered enough to witness his fat associate flung helplessly into the wall proximate to him. As she swung a spinning kick towards his chest, he deftly avoided it by springing his body upwards, palming her extended shin and thigh, and flipped over her powerful kick. The impact proceeded to shatter the glass doorway separating them from the entrance to the nursery, and further concussed into the wall across from it, shaking the room further.

Selary winced, as her body was subjugated by a rapid flurry of kidney punches from behind, as Envee tried to hammer in as many strikes as he could to hinder the female target. After his sixth punch, Selary propelled her left foot backwards, catching Envee in the gut and throwing him across with enough force to crack the wall behind him, before falling face first onto the cold, hard ground.

As Envee tried to get himself up, he found his face fallen victim to a sudden snap kick to the nose, breaking it upon impact and once again thrusting him into the wall with a heavy slam. He wouldn't fall forward, as Selary would slam a fist into his gut with a mighty crack, following up with left hook to his jaw, with a right hook the compliment the other. A flurry of high pressurized punches decked Envee, riddling his body to the brink that he felt his bones shatter and his muscles turn to mush from the ferocity that Selary broke mindlessly.

It was within the haze of mindless attacks, that she heard a cry emanate from Broly, having been woken up by the enormity of the violence surrounding him. As Selary turned her eyes to meet his, her guard was lowered enough to notice Broly's eyes beginning to open and lock onto hers. It would be the only time they would meet again, as she found her hair grasped sharply by Nylust, before she found her back slammed into by a vicious knee kick.

Having the breath leave her lungs, she could scarcely breathe out a scream of pain, before her tail was yanked back by the brutal man and slamming her onto the floor. In her current state, the shock of his grip on her prehensile fifth limb caused her to spasm with pain, as she began to be subjugated to a beating by the man, as he laughed with a maniacal glee in his effort to murder the woman.

"I'll admit, you surprised me, Selary! I've never seen someone recover so much power so quickly! But it doesn't matter now!" Nylust cackled out, as he began to hammer his fists into her back, feeling the muscles tear under his knuckles and the bones to break under his repetitive, ruthless strikes to the now helpless woman, "your power is little consequence to me! I'm going to break you apart, and then, I'll have you gasp your final breaths as I snap your child's neck-"

Before his beating could finish off Selary, as she lied in a broken heap with blood pooling out of her mouth, a sudden beeping alarmed Nylust. As he turned to look to the direction of the source, he began immediately afraid. Broly's body was kneeling forward from his crib-cart, and his body began crackling with transparent energy, as it continued to rise. Tears dripped down his face, as he stared at the man responsible for beating his mom, as he glared with such hatred, that it made even Nylust's blood go cold.

It was within a matter of seconds that Nylust's Scouter shattered. This event stunned him to the point of his mouth gaping forth, along with the barely living form of Envee, as he lied helplessly indented to the wall, and heaving form of Goure, as he stared wide-eyed from the hole just now crawled out of.

As Selary looked over at her son's crackling form, she couldn't help but let loose a bloody smile, as her eyes locked onto his crying ones, "That's...my boy, Broly..."

Then, Broly's voice screamed out.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Such a violent, angered yell burst forth from the young infant's lungs that it sent a vibrant blast of transparent Ki that shattered the matter all around him, crunching metal, disintegrating glass and billowing out the whole floor they stood on. The blinding wave of crushing energy struck Nylust, Selary, Envee, and Goure equally. Within a matter of seconds, the entire hospital collapsed with an explosive crash, and sent a deafening shockwave across the Saiyan city.

The power of Broly's rage had been unleashed, but to what end?

* * *

In a few moments, Broly had begun to use his naturally high energy to blast away the debris around him with what strength he had left. The small child crawled forth, covered in dust and grey matter, from the debris he created in his wake. He crawled towards the one life source he cared most and mattered singularly most in his mind. With one final shove of his small hand, he found the half buried form of his mother, her lower half buried by a larger section of metal and reinforcement on the other side.

Grabbing her arm, Broly shook it gently, whimpering softly as he stared at his dying mother's form with sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes once again, as if feeling this was his fault. He didn't know what to do or if he could leave his parent like this. For the first time, the child that was Broly felt helplessness grapple his being.

"Shhhhh," Selary whispered out to her child, raising a trembling hand to touch her son's face, as she smiled softly at him. Caked in dust and blood, she could no longer feel her legs, having long been smashed by the collapsing building, losing her impressive resilience the moment her energy had nearly been sapped to nothing under the barrage of Nylust and her son's release of energy.

Broly tried to smile, holding his mother's hand close to his face as he tenderly smothered his face into her palm, as her thumb tried to dry her tears.

"Don't be...sad...Broly. You...did...well. You...made...me...a proud...Saiyan...to...have...birthed...such...a... strong...child," she whispered hoarsely, as tears snaked down her face and spilled over her cheeks, as she felt her son's cries renew in her hand. She could feel her life beginning to wane, and she knew she would have little time left. A half hour at the most, a few minutes at worse. She knew she had to give her child something to remember her by, long after he grew up into adulthood. It didn't take long for her to think up of a suitable gift.

"T-T-Take...my energy...Broly," her outstretched hand began to glow blue, as it began to tingle with warmth, causing her naive child to clench it with happiness. He cooed at the touch, as her energy began to enter his pores and sift into his being, as she whispered with finality, "let...my...life...force be a...light...in your darkest...hours...Broly. Know that I...will always...love...you..."

And with a final breath, Selary's eyes closed shut and her consciousness faded away to nothing. As her hand grew cold in Broly's face, he began to whimper, feeling the sky thunder with an ominous conflict in the sky. Even as he cried, a fierce lone warrior charged towards the oppressor of the Saiyan race, in a desperate attempt to end his evil hold over their proud culture. It wasn't long until Broly felt unconsciousness take him, as the mental and emotional toll of the trauma dropped his body onto the earth next to his dead mother, curling into a fetal position, hoping that he'd wake up and it all be a nightmare.

It was by unfortunate happenstance that one of his targets lived through the ordeal less scathed than the others...

* * *

"Buaaaaaaaah!" Goure growled out, as his fat body burst from the rubble, bleeding heavily and impaled by many pieces of debris his weakened frame failed to repel. As he climbed out of the pile of metal, rock, and glass, he realized that he was the only survivor of the explosion. He limped forward, seeing no sign of Nylust or Envee, guessing they had perished upon being the closest to the blast that child had discharged.

When his feet nearly stumbled over a small, naked body, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was. To his eyes, he saw the child abomination, sleeping peacefully next to the half buried frame of Selary, having died only a little while ago. With a growl, he grasped the child's frame, and tried to squeeze it delicately, so as not to wake it. Even though he was physically larger, the energy that flowed through Broly unconsciously was still great enough to prevent any bodily harm to be caused to him.

With a sneer, he reached for a knife in his boot, and held it near the child's fifth limb. With a swift chop, he amputated the precious tail of the infant with a near perfectly clean slash. With a sigh of relief, Goure knew that if the child ever lost his temper again, he would at least not have the ability to turn into the fearful form of the Ozaru. He could only imagine the carnage a wild ape with his power would do to the planet.

Feeling his shattered chest plate, he coughed blood and felt his vision haze. He knew he was dying from internal bleeding, and with no hospital close by, other than the broken slabs underneath his feet, he knew he had little choice but to complete his mission. It would be that, or face his sire's wrath, and he'd rather die peacefully than slowly under his King's heel.

With a pained grunt, Goure took to the sky with the child's limp body in hand, leaving the shattered hospital behind, as he took off to the wasteland.

* * *

_Paragus felt his mind descend into darkness. _

_It was place he had entered one too many times throughout his life. Fighting the Tuffles as a child was a nightmare, and had often been on the receiving end of the brutal assaults the technologically superior race had against their smaller, tribal one. Throughout his childhood, he knew nothing but hardship and war. The only childhood friends he forged were the ones he fought with long enough to see not perish in the fires of constant bloodshed and conflict. _

_Vegeta, before he was named King, was the smartest of the bunch. He knew how to plan tactfully efficient strategies, even if it costed his own kin's lives, in order to gain ground against the Tuffles or recover from ambushes and strikes from the Tuffle's strike squadrons. He was charismatic, inspiring, and strong enough to fight alongside his troops when the time came to it. _

_Paragus remembered a time when Vegeta would risk everything to save his people, and would often sit alone, crying at the lives he had to sacrifice in order to accomplish a victory. He'd always wear a smile to hide the pain, and steel himself with a passive glare to hide his ever growing rage towards the higher society whom he felt responsible for starting the war. _

_How far had he fallen...to willingly kill his own men to secure his own pedestal of power? Had his position really corrupted him? Paragus contemplated within the sea of blackness of his consciousness, and wondered if he could do the same and remain sane, had he switched places with Vegeta. _

_He wasn't sure, and he wouldn't be given much time to think about it. _

Within moments, his body began to tingle with warmth, as his skin's fiery burns began to be felt and his eyes began to open to the waking world.

As he sat up, he saw the sleeping form of his son curled up next to his arm, having been sat there by what appeared to be a dead Elite, his form bulbous and unrecognizable from the faceplanted position he had on the ground nearby. His child's slow breathing brought a measure of peace, and surprisingly, he felt a slight sense of warmth emanate him. As he reached a scarred hand out, he stroked his sleeping child's mane delicately, tears rising to the surface with joy at seeing his son live through the ordeal.

Paragus felt a spasm of pain rush from the base of his spine up to his skull. He realized that his tail had been cut off, as well as his son's, much to his dismay. Such a clean incision was done in hopes of robbing them of the power from their Ozaru state. Knowing full well that a full moon wouldn't be but a week's time, the gesture was futile and only in the event they'd survive their injuries.

He still couldn't believe that they were alive, though the feeling became moot within an instant.

Looking up towards the sky, he felt an ominous force rush towards the planet's surface. Taking upon the form of a meteor, bathed in glistening star-like orange and red tongues of fire, it streaked down to the planet's sediment with an unyielding velocity, crashing mightily into the planet's crust. The shockwave of the plundering ball of fire as it continued to plow into the planet towards its core began to cause cataclysmic fissures to split across the planet. Through the shattering continents of Planet Vegeta, fire began to spew upwards, and entire outposts, mountains, and its capital city began to crumble within an instant.

Paragus felt as if it was the end of the world, and looked to his son in his final moments, treasuring what he had left to hold onto.

But the planet's destruction wouldn't go unnoticed by the previously slumbering child. As his eyes opened to see the world around him burst into flames and crash around him, his mind couldn't handle the shock and trauma of what he had to endure. Kakarot's crying, those men beating his mother and having to witness her death in front of his eyes, and now seeing his helpless father get consumed in a fiery death trap the planet has transformed into.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH!**_" Letting loose a carnal, instinctive scream, Broly's body became enraptured in a golden aura, as his black mane glistened into golden locks and his onyx eyes shifted to emerald orbs. The earth around him crunched, splintered, and fell apart, as he floated into the air, as his body became covered in a bright golden light that seemed to expand around himself and his father, protecting the two of them from a sudden explosive fissure that opened beneath them.

Pure, unadulterated rage fueled Broly's body, as he instinctively glared down towards his father, and grasped his right forefinger with one hand. With a mighty haul, he raised the dazed father up with him in the extinguishing planet's sky, as a sphere of compressed golden energy covered their bodies, filling up with living atmosphere of the purest quality, as they shot off into space.

Paragus, realized one thing, before his eyes saw the exploding planet blast into dust behind them, as his son instinctively streaked their makeshift craft of energy into space, towards the nearest habitable planet.

Broly truly is the Legendary Super Saiyan!

* * *

**A/N**: _Now normally I don't put THIS much of substance into the introductory chapter of a story. But, in the case of this story, I'll make an exception, considering I'm not intending for this to have many chapters in succession to this one. _

_Now, what should I cover? _

_Well to start, I really wanted to portray that the very essence and lineage of Broly's bloodline was from a pure, strong warrior-driven family of Saiyans. Paragus had delved into research ever since the Saiyan Empire (formed at King Vegeta and Paragus' teenage years, mind you) had been formed and the tech and cities that were standing were transformed and utilized by the Saiyan race. In this sense, Broly has truly descended from a strong and powerful Saiyan, one of which will be delved into detail at a later time, whether in this story, or the tie-in series,_ Vegeta Chronicles.

_I hope what you like what I've done with Selary. I wanted to set her apart as a more rational and surprisingly compassionate woman. Despite being as tough-as-nails like Hanassia (the Saiyan mother of Goku and Raditz mentioned in my Other World Saga story), she has a big heart, one she's not afraid to express when she is alone with her son. She was a perfect foil to Paragus' charismatic, visionary appeal as well as being a strong fighter as he was._

_Now to Paragus. I know we didn't get to see much development of how Paragus turned into such a (pardon my french) utter ASS-HOLE to his son with years of mental abuse after failing to raise him for whatever years he managed to survive alongside his ridiculously stronger son. In this, I want to show the noble man that becomes a broken shell of his former self. Losing everything in a matter of HOURS can do that to the proudest of men, especially if the only boon you have is a child that dwarfs your power and was sought to be destroyed by everyone but your own mate, whom they murdered in cold blood. This will eventually gnaw at his psyche as noted in the next chapter that I will publish. I also thought his fight against his former comrades-in-arms and King Vegeta showed his final act of zeal and pride before that is stripped away in the coming years. _

_As for King Vegeta, let's face it, he's a complete selfish jackass. His cold disposition shown during his brief flashbacks and what little we know. From his time spent in the Bardock Storyline, to the flashback sequences of him in the movie_ Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan_, he didn't hesitate to murder a CHILD because his power was abnormally high. I don't care about the "risk" of keeping the baby. They were probably going to ship him to a planet anyways. If he fails to control his power and blows a planet up, he'd die in space, and if not, then BOOM, you get an incredible warrior and the next leader of the Saiyan race. But nope, I wanted to depict King Vegeta as a man who's lived with nothing but through sacrificing others so he may earn the glory and fame in the bloody aftermath. Their brutal war with the Tuffles that was briefly hinted in the chapter proves that he'd rather fight from behind the battlefront, than in the thick of it. Also, his takedown of Leimon just further instills how cold-hearted he truly has become._

_If you all see the word puns I've instilled into the characters' names, I'll give you a cookie, lol XD_

_I'll try and update this story every couple to several weeks, as I am busy with the Other World Saga_ _and_ Vegeta Chronicles _respectively. Within that period of time, I SHOULD have enough substance to publish the next chapter, and continue the story of Paragus and Broly's lives. Please leave comments, questions, and reviews below, as I am very interested to know what you guys think of the story's premise so far. _

_Until then, I'll see you guys on the next_ Legend of Broly _chapter! _


End file.
